The Mechanic
by elsannonymous
Summary: Anna manages to get more than her car fixed after she meets a hot mechanic. [AU]


Anna was close to tears.

Her baby was sick.

She hadn't handled it well when she had started coughing and making this awful rumbly noises, but Anna's Volvo had, fortunately, made it to the local mechanic's shop before shuddering and dying.

Her cousin Rapunzel had recommended the place ages ago when lights first started coming on in her dash, but working at an Animal Rescue Center wasn't exactly lucrative enough to pay for what seemed like a superficial issue.

Well, the issue wasn't superficial now.

She sighed and patted Betty before entering the shop, looking around the place in hopes she would find someone who coulf help her immediately. There were some really nice looking cars in here - not that she would recognize what they were - and the space looked pretty immaculate. Anna had imagined grease everywhere, car parts strewn about like questionable hazards for both the staff and clientele, and nasty floors dyed black.

A woman in a pixie cut and overalls, rubbing her hands on a rag, walked over to her with slight smile on her face. "Hey there," she greeted cheerfully, sticking the rag in her back pocket and taking her glasses off the top of her head and positioning them on her nose. "I'm Van, how can I help you?" Anna raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to restrain a giggle. "Yeah, yeah," Van groused theatrically, "My name is Van and I'm a mechanic. Yuk it up."

"I'm Anna," Anna greeted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She looked behind her through the front window and gestured at her Volvo. "And that's Betty. She's sick," Anna explained morosely, pouting her lip.

"Maybe we can make her better?" A new voice came, making Anna almost jump out of her skin. She peered around the shoulder of her new she caught sight of her, the redhead felt air leave her lungs. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself before her jaw dropped.

The woman was inconceivably gorgeous. Her white-blonde hair done up in an immaculate plait, her wide blue eyes twinkling as she approached the pair, hips swaying in a pair of sinfully tight jeans. She wiped her hand on her already slightly oil-stained wifebeater and grinned shyly.

"Hi."

"Hi," Anna greeted breathlessly, falling over herself to clasp the woman's hand when she held it out.

"I'm Elsa," the blonde added, her hand lingering in Anna's grip for a moment, fingers brushing against the back of her hand, before letting go.

"Uh-huh," Anna whispered, staring at Elsa and nibbling on her lower lip. She jerked and shook her head, her braids slapping against her chest. "I, I mean, hi, I'm Anna, n-nice to meet you—" she noticed how the woman's eyes seemed to linger on Anna's face for a few seconds, as if drinking up the sight of her, and the thought of that possibility made the redhead dizzy.

As if waking in a dream,Elsa blinked and shook her head, motioning a hand toward her Volo, "So," she exhaled, "Anything I can help you with?"

"She means 'we'," Van piped in from behind Elsa, "'Anything 'we' can help you with'?" the blonde sent the other woman a look, who took the hint and left her coworker to her 'job', winking as she did so.

Anna flushed when Elsa's gaze returned to her, her stare boring into her like some kind of high powered x-ray. "Um," she began, her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Elsa's eyes flickered to look down and were slow on the return back up to her face. "My car's been making strange noises for a while now, and it kinda died when I drove it into the parking lot…"

"I see. Well then," Elsa said, walking towards the door and placing a hand on the small of Anna's back to lead her outside. "Let's bring her in and see what she's got going on under her hood." Van opened the garage door and Elsa got the car inside of the shop, grunting as she listened to the engine whine. "Doesn't sound too good in there," Elsa admitted, climbing out of the drivers seat and leaning against the car. Anna gnawed on her lip worriedly and Elsa brushed her thumb over the redhead's mouth, pulling it from between Anna's teeth. "Don't worry," she murmured, "I'll get up under her and work some magic." She turned and walked towards the wall, grabbing a… rolley-thingy.

"You can work your magic under me any time." Anna said, breathlessly.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing." the redhead flushed when Elsa gave her a smile that said she had most likely heard what she had said. "What is that thing called?" Anna asked, pointing to the thing the blonde woman had grabbed, attempting to change the subject.

"This? It's a creeper," Elsa explained. "I lay on it to peek up under the carriage." She winked and Anna didn't know if she could get any redder. "Sometimes we roll around on them like skateboards."

Anna brightened at that. "Could I try?" she asked, grinning. Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked solemn as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid you need a mechanic's license to get on one of these bad boys," she said. Anna's face fell before she scrunched her nose and side-eyed Elsa. "It's true. They're very dangerous. I can't let you on without a professional escort." She looked around the shop and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "I could bend the rules for you and let you sit on my lap while we roll around."

Anna flushed a deep red, only managing to stutter out a reply, her feet taking a step back, "I-its all right. I don't want to bounce… I mean bother your lap."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that, covering her lips with a hand as she giggled, "Don't worry, I really don't mind." she said, her eyes growing dark seemingly capturing Anna in a trance, "It'll be my pleasure." She set down the creeper and settled on top of it, tossing her braid over her shoulder and reaching out her arms to guide Anna into her lap. Anna stared for a moment before settling down on top of Elsa, wriggling to settle and balance herself. Elsa grunted and Anna twisted around to look at her.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked shyly, tugging on one of her braids. Elsa shook her head slowly.

"You're perfect," she murmured, grasping Anna's hips. "Ready?" Anna tucked herself against Elsa's chest and nodded, but wasn't prepared for the woman to rock her hips against her. She groaned out loud, and flushed.

"S-sorry—" She muttered, mortified, and Elsa rocked her hips again, sending the creeper rolling. Anna felt something poke against her thigh and her head shot up, teal eyes wide and staring at Elsa.

The look on the blonde's face was a mix of embarrassment and smolder. "It's either my wrench," she began wryly, "Or I'm happy to see you."

Her eyes searched Anna's. The redhead managed to collect herself, a sly smile stretching across her lips. She placed a gentle, innocuous hand on Elsa's stomach and began trailing it down. "Let's find out which, shall we?" Elsa gasped, her hips lifting up under Anna's ministrations. She sighed when the girl began to rock her hips against the bulge under her pants, which seemed to twitch and grow mechanic watched as Anna's wandering hand reached down, cupping the tent in her pants and squeezing her there.

"Gods," Elsa croaked, and Anna shot her a pleased grin.

"Els? Did that girl leave? Where are you at?" A voice called above their heads, and they froze. Anna quickly rolled off of Elsa's lap and the mechanic stood, leaning against the car and adjusting herself.

"What's up, Van?" Elsa asked, trying to seem nonchalant. She was looking at her coworker and therefore didn't notice when Anna smirked up at her.

"I'm taking the truck to get this guy who's stuck a few counties over. It'll be a few hours, so mind the shop, y'hear?" Van shook a fist at her and dissolved into a southern twang before laughing.

"Yeah, sure, oH-KAY —"

Elsa bucked her hips as Anna's hand returned to her crotch and she breathed hot hair just below Elsa's zipper. Van gave her a strange look, pausing in her path towards the exit. "You okay Els?"

"Fine! I'm fine. Go on ahead, I'll be here." Van gave her a strange look, but shrugged.

"Alrighty. See you later!" The woman walked out, whistling, and Elsa glared down at Anna. Her expression morphed into a strained gasp when Anna unzipped her jeans and fished her cock out.

The blonde mechanic bit her lower lip at the sight, falling back against the car with a sigh when Anna fisted her penis and popped the head in her hot mouth; her wet tongue caressing the slit, tasting her precum with a moan.

Elsa watched in muted fascination and mounting arousal as Anna's lips claimed inch after inch of her, upon every enthusiastic bob of her head. She resisted thrusting her hips forward, pressing her hands flat against the car in an effort to hang on to something while pleasure surged in her loins.

Every sigh and wet lick uttered by the redhead shot through her lower body, spreading pleasantly around her balls. Elsa whined when Anna's mouth released her, yet looking down at the flushed girl, her flat tongue licking her hard flesh as teal eyes watched her reaction almost caused her to come.

Anna smirked, pressing the side of her cock against her cheek, "I think," she said, "There's also something wrong with my car's seats. Maybe you should… check that out too?"

Elsa reached down and pulled Anna up by the arm, shuddering when her body brushed against Elsa's freed cock. "I'll take a look," she promised, voice strained with arousal, "but why don't you climb in first so you can point out the problem."

Opening the back door, Anna climbed inside and settled her back against the other side, spreading her legs as Elsa followed her so she could settle between them. The mechanic pulled Anna's dress over her hips and slid her out of her underwear, questioning glances met with Anna licking her lips and staring at her with a burning gaze

Elsa's eyes were immediately drawn to those lips, glinting red and smiling at her in a captivating way. She leaned forward and kissed her, gasping when the redhead welcomed her tongue which slipped inside her mouth.

The mechanic pushed her hips forward, and she moaned when she felt the length of her cock rub against Anna's wet slit.

Anna began to rock her hips, whimpering in Elsa's mouth every time the woman's cock slid against her clit, until both their hips — with their actions growing feverish — pushed against each other in a painfully slow pace.

She gasped Elsa's name when the heat building around her cunt caused her to gush her juices on the car seat's upholstery, lining the surface with a slickness which caused her ass to slip and slide every time she moved her hips up.

Elsa positioned her head at the entrance of Anna's pussy lips, murmuring nonsense against the skin of the redhead's neck as she slowly entered her, easily sliding inside with the assistance of Anna's dripping wetness. "Uhn," Elsa grunted, going deeper and deeper as Anna's nails dug into her biceps, "fuck, you're so hot."

She pulled back out to her tip, Anna mewling at the loss, before pushing back inside. Her lips pressed against Anna's still clothed breast, suckling her hardened nipple through the fabric. Anna threw her hands up and the smacked into the car window. "Ow, ow, ow!" Anna complained, cradling her hands on her belly and grimacing. Elsa tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. The sound broke out into a shuddering moan as Anna jerked her hips spitefully, her inner walls clenching around Elsa's length.

"M-maybe we should go somewhere else," she suggested, still pumping in and out of Anna. "Betty's backseat is a bit of a - tight! - uhn, space."

"We can improvise." the younger woman said, dragging the tip of her tongue over Elsa's swollen lips. She shifted her body, moaning when she felt Elsa's cock slip out of her pulsing cunt. Anna sat up and pushed her lover against the seats, settling on her lap and rocking her hips with a lewd moan, "Like this?" she asked, her voice shaking, feeling her insides tingle and burn with both wanting and loss as she teased the blonde's cock with the gaping hole of her throbbing pussy. Anna anticipated the feeling of Elsa filling her again, and she couldn't help but mewl with ecstasy when her new lover's hips began to move against hers. Her breathing turning into ragged, lustful moaning when Elsa grabbed her hips, and she cried out when the blonde entered her again in one swift thrust which shook the very core of her.

Anna's hand clawed at the car seat's leather, gripping it until her fingers grew pale while she bounced her ass on Elsa's lap. The car creaked and rocked wildly as the two lovers moved as one.

Elsa rested against the seat and flipped the redhead's skirt up, and with lewd fascination watched her prick slide inside Anna deeper and deeper, the ginger hair of her crotch already slick from her precum and the younger woman's wetness. She groaned at the sight, feeling as if she would come just by watching herself fuck the girl. She latched her mouth on Anna's neck, lapping at her sweat and feeling the lines of muscle with her tongue before she could feel her balls tighten. The mechanic didn't want this to end so soon, they had an hour left for them after all…

"Elsa." the redhead sobbed, burying her face in her blonde head, "I- I'm so close."

"Hold on, baby."

"So, so close… you feel so good."

Elsa heard her breath hitch and draw out a long groan of pleasure, but before Anna could ride out the beginnings of her climax, the mechanic held the redhead's ass as she slipped out from inside her. She felt something warm gush out from the younger girl's cunt and wet her balls, which intensified the smell of sex already wafting inside her car. The blonde smirked at the sounds of Anna's frustrated whimpering, keeping her hips from bucking forward as she denied her any ways of release.

She bit Anna's shoulder, as if to both pacify and silence her, licking up and tugging at her earlobe, "On the hood of the car." Elsa said.

Anna glared at the blonde mechanic, leaving her a bruising kiss before she opened the side doors and almost threw herself out, her legs still shaking from their earlier fuck, and her cunt still dripping wet as her juices trailed a wet line from inside her thighs. Elsa watched with a grin at the sight, before Anna grabbed her collar and pulled her out from the car. She grunted in both pain and pleasure when the redhead slammed her back against the car, claiming her mouth again in another bruising kiss, feeling her teeth nibble at her bottom lips until they stung. Anna fiercely grabbed her throbbing prick, squeezing the hard flesh and stroking her until the mechanic was writhing against the shorter girl's body.

Anna pressed her chest against Elsa's pinning her against the car, "I want you to fuck me hard this time." she said, grabbing one of her breasts underneath the cloth of her wifebeater and kneading them hard, "Got it?"

"Fuck." Elsa bucked her hips forward, "On the hood of the car." she said through gritted teeth, "Now."

Anna chuckled darkly at her new lover's impatience, and feeling satisfied with her perverse retribution, lead Elsa by the cock towards the front of the Volvo. She met the mechanic's heated gaze, licking the palm of her hand which — only seconds ago — was busy with giving her the best fucking hand job she ever had.

"Fuck my pussy." Anna whispered vehemently, lifting the back of her skirt and practically showing Elsa her abused hole. The redhead bent forward and rested her upper body on the Volvo's hood, groaning as she rubbed her sensitive nipples on the surface of the car. She spread her legs wide, one of her hands reaching back to pull one of her ass cheeks, showing the slick opening of her gaping vagina; hips thrusting against the car ornament impatiently.

Elsa cursed under her breath as she watched the young woman present herself, grabbing the redhead's ass herself and spreading her wide. She watched as the tip of her twitching cock played over her leaking cunt until Anna was left sobbing, her hands closing into tight fists.

"Please," she said, "Inside, Elsa. I want you inside me."

"I'm sorry—" the blonde mechanic slapped her ass cheeks, grabbing Anna by her hips to keep her from moving too much. Elsa rolled her hips and allowed an inch of her dick to tease the rim of her cunt, feeling very much in control again, "I can't hear you. Maybe you should speak up?"

"Please fuck me hard." Anna said, all but screaming out like a wild feline in heat. Elsa chuckled and, with a hard thrust which slammed her dick inside Anna's cunt, granted the redhead's wish too gladly.

"What do you want me to do?" the mechanic asked, her sentence this time came out breathless, husky and heavy.

"I- I want you to come inside me." Anna whined, moaning louder and louder as her upper body slid up and down the hood from the severity of Elsa's rutting.

Elsa bit her lips once she heard Anna's plea, throwing her head back and pushing her hips harder against the younger woman's ass. She hummed, the sound low in her throat, mind thinking of other things, other places than this because she was getting so close, and Anna felt so good around her cock.

She slid her penis out from inside Anna again, telling the younger woman to sit on the hood this time before she could protest or think the mechanic was being playful again this time. But both of them were thinking of that sweet end, and the blonde woman's body was screaming for release.

Elsa watched Anna slide her body up until her ass hung over the edge of the car's hood. The redhead lifted her legs up and opened them wide, and from here the mechanic could see her face burning red; her hair wild with strands of red were undone from her braids, and her sweat glistened on her exposed skin. Anna's chest was heaving when Elsa pressed her body between her legs, easily slipping her length back inside the wet folds of her lover. She grabbed her thighs, Anna's dress falling around her hips. The blonde opening her legs up and wide, allowing the mechanic enough freedom to fuck her mercilessly against the hood of the car until the metal itself was groaning underneath her thrusts.

From here Anna could see the mechanic's breasts bounce and strain against her wifebeater; she could see the strain on Elsa's face, and watched the blonde woman's hips work between her legs. Anna licked her lips when she spied the other woman's cock drive deep inside her, causing her sex to gush more of her juices until the sound of their fucking was just as loud as their cries. The volume of their moans growing louder until it echoed all over the garage.

Elsa felt her cock throb and twitch deep inside the younger woman. With a gasp, she leaned forward, just as Anna grabbed the collar of her thin shirt again, tearing it slightly. Their lips met in another kiss, tongues sloppily entering each other's mouths. The mechanic came first, her semen shooting inside Anna's cunt, which milked her cock's seed while Elsa rode out her orgasm with long, shuddering thrusts.

Anna arched her body up, the back of her head banging against the hood of the car. She bucked her hips and clamped Elsa's hips between her legs, her breath uneven while the walls of her vagina pulsated and squeezed the cock still buried inside her.

"Oh god." Anna groaned, her eyes closed tight, throwing her head back from the strength of her orgasm.

The two spent lovers took their time in each other's arms, Anna's legs still trapping Elsa and keeping her from moving, though it wasn't as if the blonde could easily move away. Not that she wanted to. "Oh. God." the redhead repeated, laughing when she felt Elsa smile against her neck. "That was…"

Mind blowing?

Ridiculously good?

Anna wasn't sure if she was able to walk, let alone stand with her two shaky legs like this. She sighed when she felt Elsa's cock slip from inside her, and Anna found it strange she missed the feeling of it penetrating her, but she kept silent this time. The mechanic found the strength to support her own weight, and their eyes met towards the end of their…

Romp? Love-making? Anna didn't know.

But as the two women both smiled at each other, tenderly regarding each other's sudden appearance in their separate lives, Anna was sure she wanted to find out after this.

"So," Anna cleared her throat after realizing how raw it felt thanks to their earlier… activities, " I suppose it's too late to ask you out to dinner?"

"Well," Elsa chuckled, "We kinda did things backwards, didn't we?"

"And you did me backwards. Which I'd like to do again."

Elsa smirked and pressed a kiss on Anna's lips, "After pizza maybe," she whispered, "And a movie."

They kissed again, ignoring the uncomfortable slickness of the car, and the obvious smell of sex which Van was sure to notice when she got back. Elsa forgot about the rip on her shirt, and how her flaccid cock was slowly turning hard again. Anna held the mechanic's face in her hands, thumb stroking her cheeks.

"Pizza sounds good." she purred, pulling Elsa close with her legs.


End file.
